The Insanity Files
by HalflightDark
Summary: The mind is a beautiful, fragile thing. This is a series of short one-shots which will attempt to explore insanity and its causes. I own nothing included in these stories, nor anyone associated with the same. TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Familial Tendencies

Harry stared at the body.

He let out a little giggle.

That giggle deviled into a storm of laughter, tearing at the fragile shores of his mind.

Harry looked around. Bodies. Blood. And the demons, the demons that had inhabited the bodies piled around him. They whispered to him, clawed at him. "You killed us." They said. They looked so sad. Harry couldn't stop laughing.

Looking back at the body in front of him, from the recesses of his kind, a whisper reached his conscious mind. "Sirius." That name seemed so ironic as he knelt, laughing a loud, piercing laugh.

Bella hadn't played nicely and Sirius had a laugh cemented on his face for all of eternity. A sad, cruel, _twisted_ laugh.

So Harry punished poor Bella and cut a smile on her face when she refused to play anymore. Maybe Dudley would play with him.

There was a pop, and Harry snapped his head in the direction of the pop. The grey man looked at him in fear.

"Wanna play with me? My last friends are broken." The man flashed a light and Harry fell forward, the last thought on his mind being

"That isn't very nice. I'll tell daddy on you."

That thought amused him for some reason as he disappeared.

~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~(/\\)~

Harry blinked.

The yelling man wasn't nice. He would have to be broken, hard toys aren't nice.

Not-yelling man wasn't bad. He'll probably break, too, though. Harry sighed. Good toys are so hard to one by. Bella was fun to play with, but she always was a heartless bitch.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE AURORS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT? HOW DID THEY DIE?" asked the yelling man.

Harry looked outside. Yelling man was mean, so Harry gave him the silent treatment. The man reached for him, and as soon as his hand touched Harry, Harry smiled at him.

The man's face morphed into fear as his hand was stuck to Harry's shirt. Harry's face opened up and a giant spider crawled down his shirt on the man.

The second man pulled out a stick. Harry smiled at the second man, and his wand exploded, showering the second man with a spray of splinters, blinding him. The spider bit at the first man's chest, opening a hole in the screaming man, who was desperately trying to hit it off him, forgetting he had a wand. The spider burrowed into the unfortunate man's organs and started laying sacs in his chest. The man died and slumped forwards onto Harry.

The second man followed shortly after as Harry snapped, and his spine flew to Harry's waiting hand. Harry wanted a walking stick. The door bursted open and a lot of men bursted into the room, yelling about "wandless magic". Harry giggled and waved his hand, as though he was conducting a symphony. The men and women began dying in new and horrendous ways, not decaying on spot, another turning inside out and spilling all his organs all over the ground. One woman began turning red as her body slowly heated up until her insides melted away, leaving her a pool of skin and blood. All of a sudden, Harry saw green, and then black.

The Prophet's special edition was entitled "The Boy Who Killed" and discussed the lives of all of the aurors who lost their lives to the so-called savior. Only one wizened wizard understood what had truly happened, and in the course of a month, the fickle Wizarding World's attention forgot all about the poor young boy who never had joy until he had it ripped away from him with a word.


	2. True Love

Ronald Billius Weasley sat down at the table. His clothes were as red as his famous Weasley Hair.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny sat at the table, however, Ginny was restrained by iron chains.

"Who is the hero of the Wizarding World now?" Ron asked in a calm, steady tone.

"You are, of course, dear." said Mrs. Molly Weasley with an easy smile.

Ginny strained at her restraints, attempting to be heard around her infernal gag. She couldn't believe the things she had seen.

Ron smiled at her, still desperately attempting to cling to that fragile string of sanity she retained. Idiotic girl.

Harry appeared down the stairs, his robes drenched in blood, the same blood as all of the Weasleys'.

As he sat at the table, he grinned widely at Ron and his family.

His family.

"Hermione couldn't make it, mate," said Harry. "Made it sound like she was dying."

"All in good time, Harry. We will all be family at this table soon," said Ron, smiling.

Ginny strained even more at her restraints, desperate tears streaming down her face.

Ignoring her, Ron addressed the family.

"Tonight, in celebration of my ascension into legend, we shall dine like kings!"

The food, however, didn't appear.

Enraged, Ron stood up. Slightly disconcerted when his family didn't join him on his feet or comment on the lack of food, Ron shook that off as obliviousness.

He marched into the kitchen, and froze.

The house elves were sleeping on the job!

He shook one of the wretches, and froze as its head fell off. He watched, horrified, as the kitchen dissolved before his eyes.

Bloody handprints lined the walls, screams still echoed hours after the utterers had died. All of the house elves, both Ron's and Harry's, were killed in horrible ways.

One had been melted slowly, another struck by bone shattering curses until it died. One had had its eyes replaced with tarantulas, one was swarming with ants.

Ron screamed and retreated into the dining room to another horrifying sight.

Bill and Fleur had been strangled, harry had had his organs carefully removed. Molly and Arthur had had a venomous gas pumped into their room as they slept, and Percy had been frozen, then quickly heated. Each death was worse than the last but Ginny, who was tied up still.

Ron went to untie her, but froze. 'Hermione!' he thought frantically.

Ron ran up the stairs to his room and screamed at what he sat.

Emancipated and blue, Hermione sat, huddled against the door.

Ron remembered…

Walking home. Harry and Hermione. Rage. Blood. Hermione screaming. Locked. Starvation. Frozen. Scratching at the door. They found her. Dying. Ginny. Screaming. Baseball bat. Dinner. Dinner. Dinner. DINNER!

Ron stumbled down the stairs and looked at his little sister. He smiled as he pulled out his wand.

He laughed as all of her skin seemed to rip off her bones, before flipping around and sewing itself back together.

He laughed as the door was busted down.

He laughed as a Reducto tore a huge hole in his skull.


End file.
